


save the day

by juanpercen



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Descendants of the Sun AU, M/M, army captain yeonjun, army surgeon beomgyu, doctor soobin, just boyfriends cuddling, mentioned taegyu, one shot fluff, sargeant major taehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juanpercen/pseuds/juanpercen
Summary: Army Captain Choi Yeonjun got shot and his doctor boyfriend is ready to throw hands.(or that doctor!soobin and army!yeonjun au no one asked for.)
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 195





	save the day

**Author's Note:**

> this is descendants of the sun inspired oneshot. i just wanted to write big boss yeonjun with doctor soobin as his boyf. the title is sum i came up on the spot so... yes it's lame. 
> 
> this is yet to be proofread. i'll edit this one sometime this month.
> 
> anyways, enjoy reading!

When Yeonjun feels the helicopter's engines go off, he groans. Not necessarily because of the bleeding wound on his abdomen or the sharp nausea from riding a heli. But maybe, it has something to do with a certain reminder of someone somewhere that may hap caused him to cover his eyes with his arms as he feels himself getting ushered out of the heli.

He vaguely hears Sargeant Major Kang Taehyun beside him snickering at him as he puts more pressure on Yeonjun's bleeding abdomen as he follows the flux of doctors and nurses that welcomed them upon their arrival.

Taehyun nods to their other comrades, volunteering on bringing Yeonjun to the ER.

Yeonjun only groans louder. He seriously thinks this commotion was unnecessary. He was wrapping up a mission, along with the Alpha Team, South Korean Special Forces unit, when a North Korean soldier almost escaped. They got the situation under control but he got shot when that man attempted to break free from the handcuffs and got a hold of a gun. 

They immediately brought Yeonjun to the hospital which brings him to his current problem. Why this hospital, of all places, he have no idea. Maybe he has, he knows, himself, what to do in this time of emergency (although he personally thinks getting shot on the abdomen wasn't all that serious, huh, jokes on him) and that Seoul Hospital just happens to be the nearest that time. But whatever, Yeonjun is currently losing blood and he doesn't want to think about his upcoming demise in the hands of certain someone.

"Taehyun," he groans, grabbing his friend's attention, "Make sure he's not going to know."

"Dude, I can't guarantee you that," Taehyun says calmly, throwing a look on Yeonjun before shaking his head, "But he's not the doctor assigned on this one."

Yeonjun heaves a breath out, "He's not here?"

"He would've been the one in my position here if he was," Taehyun shrugs, "Which I know wouldn't go well because he tends to be more dramatic at times like this."

"What," Yeonjun deadpans, despite really understanding and despite the fact that understanding was the ultimate cause of his upcoming shameful demise. 

"Holy fuck, don't let him know I'm here." 

Taehyun snickers, "Too late."

\---

After the operation, he was confined to a room no matter how much he insisted to just go home and rest there. 

By the time his friends, Taehyun and Beomgyu, Taehyun's boyfriend and an army surgeon, visited him, he gives up pretending to sleep and succumbs to the carnal part of his brain screaming at him to just ask where that one person really is.

He was itching to ask since a while ago to be honest.

"Fuck you two, why are you here," he says in a lieu of greeting.

Beomgyu salutes him before raising a middle finger to his direction, "It's nice to see you too, asshole."

Taehyun, who was behind him, only laughs at them, plopping himself down the couch in front of Yeonjun's bed.

"By the way, Kai already told your boyfriend you're here," Taehyun informs him, smirking.

Yeonjun groans, tipping his head back to rest on his bright neck pillow, "That little fucker."

"Yup," Beomgyu adds, dragging the last syllable as he sits down on Taehyun's lap, "And your boyfriend is on his way to get your ass now."

Yeonjun squints his eyes at them, throwing glares on their way, "Don't go lovey dovey in front of your captain."

"Wew, Big Boss," Beomgyu rolls his eyes, sticking his tongue out.

Yeonjun grabs a pillow behind him, throwing it on their direction when the room's door suddenly opened, purple-haired man stepping in as he looks back and forth to the lovers on the couch to the supposed patient resting on the bed.

Yeonjun clears his throat, awkwardly chuckling as he raises an arm to wave at his boyfriend, glaring at him right now, "Uh, hi?"

This is funny, borderline humiliating as he looks at his friends' expressions, seeing how they shift from bright to teasing.

  
To say that Yeonjun isn't happy about this situation in the slightest would be a blatant understatement and he finds that with every passing seconds, the desire to shove his friends out of his room becomes more and more appealing. He didn't anticipate meeting his boyfriend like this.

Partially, Yeonjun was the one who agreed to let Soobin know (albeit unenthusiastically) and succumb to such stupid move, he was the one who dug the looming embarrassment ready to pull Yeonjun in everytime he looks at his friends's dumbfounded stare. He wants to shove them out. Maybe, punch that annoying smirk on their faces. A new potential step for each time the world fails him colossally.

"I just," Soobin begins to say, cutting right through Yeonjun's train of thought. The expression on his boyfriend's face is remarkably annoyed, confused, yet there are also flashes of unmistakeable concern and longing. He purses his lips, looks at Yeonjun dead in the eyes like he's Yeonjun's mother unearthing a messy result beneath his son's acts and intentions. "I just don't understand how one person could be..."

"Just spit it out," Yeonjun pouts.

"Wow. I mean, no offense, love, but motherfucking annoying _,_ " finishes Soobin, with so much feelings Yeonjun can't help the whine that comes out of his throat.

Taehyun clears his throat loudly, "I think what happened to Yeonjun hyung was, uh. Uhm. Well, um," the longest pause in history of long pauses situates itself in Yeonjun' cozy hospital room. Every single person in the room holds their breath, including Taehyun who exhales and chokes out a dainty, "Accidental."

He's floundering, which is a terrible sign considering the fact that Taehyun isn't the type to care with his friend's businesses but seeing him failing to figure out a way to sugar-coat Yeonjun's, uhm, accident then Yeonjun knew he fucked up.

"Listen," he huffs.

Everyone is listening and he finds he doesn't actually have anything all too convincing to say. He doesn't even quite know what he's trying to convince everyone of. That, what? That he accidentally loses grip of the gun?

"It was really an accident," Yeonjun grunts.

Wait, he didn't lie, did he? It is what really happened, not that mentioning he intentionally didn't dodge the bullet coming his way was worth telling even. He's painfully aware that everyone in the room was aware anyway that he did what he did because he have this stupid heroic tendencies that he even had to take the bullet that wasn't even meant for him.

Taehyun and Beomgyu both stood up from their seat, ready to give the lovers a time alone but before they go out, Taehyun pats his shoulder gingerly and Yeonjun only sinks deeper into the bed.

"Well, hyung, this is a big slap on you but good luck handling Soobin's rage, what you did was really god fuck annoying, sometimes I still wonder why Soobin hyung's stuck with you," Beomgyu mutters, making face on Yeonjun's direction.

He briefly forgets that Beomgyu is technically younger than him and most definitely getting his ass kicked after this entire debacle is cleared up because Confucius did not die for this clamant disrespect.

Silence reigned in his room when they left. Apparently, Soobin doesn't have any idea why his boyfriend suddenly shows up in his work place literally soaked with blood and totally unannounced. Probably the reason why Soobin's mouth closes and opens a lot of time as if he wanted to say something but decides to held it in. When he spoke up, the first thing he said was;

"Where the fuck did you get that ugly neck pillow?" Soobin mutters, shrugging off his coat and taking off his ID, throwing them haphazardly on the couch before walking towards Yeonjun, his eyes still throwing daggers at his boyfriend laying on the bed.

"Uhm, I don't know, Taehyun gave it earlier..." He trails off when Soobin stops centimeters away from him and Yeonjun briefly thinks his boyfriend really looks cool when his doctor instincts kicked in. Soobin scanned whatever the fuck it was written on the board on his bedside table and then later on shifted his attention to the bandages on his waist and arm.

Yeonjun prepares himself when Soobin puts his hand on his waist, ready to spit words on him that Yeonjun seriously thinks he deserve, he made him worry afterall.

"Do you have any fucking idea how worried I was when Kai came to me telling me my dumbass boyfriend who got an air for a head was brought to the ER three weeks after we last saw each other?" Soobin says calmy and that's even scarier, his voice is deadly calm but his eyes are busy throwing daggers at his boyfriend.

Holy fuck, he's scary. Yeonjun flinches.

"Of course you don't. You bailed on our last date because you suddenly got summoned on a mission, which by the way was completely forgiven because I'm not the type to hold grudges, you know that."

Yeonjun whispers under his breath, "It seems like you do have..." He quickly shuts his mouth when Soobin's eyes turned sharper.

"I just don't fucking get how someone could be so cocksure to show up. In front of me," Soobin stops and takes a heavy breath in, "With bleeding wounds. Injured arms. Stupid, fucking face. And stupid, very, badly, stupid hero complex. I don't fucking get it," Soobin makes sure to punctuate every words and Yeonjun, despite Soobin's words, feels a wave of guilt washing over him as he sees the utter annoyance and concern on his boyfriend's face.

Yeonjun pouts, brows scrunching as he shows his boyfriend the best 'kicked puppy look' he can pull off, trying to woo him to calm down.

When Soobin's shoulders went lax and his eyes softened, Yeonjun thinks he succeeded. He purses his lips and opens his arms, groaning internally when he felt the muscles in his arm strained, "Come here."

Soobin stops and stares at him for a while before surrendering and sighing, walking towards his bed and wrapping his arms gently around Yeonjun's waist, not too tight but not too loose, burying his face into the juncture between his neck and shoulder. He didn't speak for a while, just breathing his boyfriend in.

"You're fucking annoying, you always make me worry," he hears him mutter silently, his voice sounds muffled but Yeonjun still understands him.

Yeonjun kisses the top of his head, rubbing his back, "I'm fine, don't worry."

When Soobin pulls back a little, he sees him squinting his eyes at him, "What happened, really?"

Yeonjun grins shyly, shaking his head, "It's nothing, baby," he pokes Soobin's cheek when he frowned, "You know I can't give the details," he continues.

Soobin only nods, bowing his head as he tugs at Yeonjun's fingers, "Again?"

Yeonjun hums.

"Even just a little bit?" Soobin looks at him through the gaps of his bangs and Yeonjun feels his heart thumped hard at the sight, cooing at his boyfriend.

He chuckles before pulling Soobin in a hug again, kissing his crown once, twice to appease him, "I just got shot in the middle of a mission, that's all."

Soobin pulls away again to hit him on his uninjured arm, "That's why I told you to be more careful!" He glares at him, "You're only allowed to come here as my boyfriend whenever you fetch me but not as a patient," he adds.

Yeonjun pouts at him, rubbing the area that got hit, "Your boyfriend's a cool man, it's unavoidable."

"Gods, no, shut up. Why does my boyfriend got pride bigger than his head," Soobin groans, and Yeonjun snorts at him.

"All I'm asking is for you to be more careful. You don't look cool when you get hurt, so get your head out of ass for once and actually do as I say," Soobin retorts.

Yeonjun opens his mouth to say something and promptly close it because Soobin is not only right, but right to the point that it's making him feel guilty and he doesn't want to fan the flames of sass that run amuck in his boyfriend's veins. He knows better than that. Plus, he wants to indulge him because he feels sorry he made him worry.

Yeonjun snakes his arms around him and kisses his boyfriend's cheek when Soobin leaned his head on his shoulder, peppering his face with kisses, "I got it, commander. I'll be extra, ultra, mega careful next time."

Soobin lowly laughs at that, looking up at the older through his lashes, "It's good that we're clear."

Yeonjun kisses him sweet that night and holds him tight.

**Author's Note:**

> i was thinking of making this a series of one shot. what do yall think. anyways, come scream at me in my twt @hueniverses


End file.
